villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin is the flamboyant and evil one year old infant in Family Guy. He was the former Big Bad (main antagonist) in the show during the seasons 1-3. However, Carter Pewterschmidt is currently the main antagonist. Although starting off as a stereotypical mad scientist and would-be-killer of his own mother he gradually progressed into a more morally ambiguous antihero as the series evolved. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane who also voices Stewie's father, Peter Griffin and the Griffins pet dog Brian. Goals and Ambitions Stewie originally had two goals in life: to kill his mother, Lois Griffin, and world domination - however as the show progressed Stewie's desire for world domination lessened and he became more of an antihero, prone to mocking others for his own amusement but no longer hosting the obsession with matricide or conquest as he did in his earlier appearances. In the episode Stewie Kills Lois/Lois Kills Stewie, Stewie appears to have finally killed Lois who a year after returns to Quahog, much to Stewie's dismay. At the Griffin home, Stewie takes his family hostage and, after killing Cleveland Brown, ties them up and forces Brian at gun point to drive him to CIA HQ. As Stewie gains world domination, a humiliated Lois shows up at Stewie's compound and after a bloody fight Stewie is killed, not by Lois but Peter. This all is revealed to be a holographic episode for Stewie to see what would happen if he gained his goals. Personality The entire Griffin Family has gone through quite a few changes as the series has progressed, going from immature jerks to emotionally unbalanced lunatics. Stewie, however, progressed backwards and has become less evil with each season. In the first three seasons Stewie was dangerously close to being labeled a Complete Monster but managed to avoid such depravity due to the fact his most darstadly plans never came to fruition. The most evil plan he successfully pulled off was trap a group of toddlers in a secret pit because they had displeased him. He called it "The Club of Forgotten Children" and they all presumably starved to death. Stewie would normally unflinchingly commit acts like murder, theft, hijacking, bombing and extortion among many, many others and embraced this depraved personality disorder of his. He never managed to kill a member of his family even though he tried to do so in almost every episode. Since season four Stewie has become far less evil and more or less like the rest of the family had been in the first few seasons. Even so, Stewie has retained some of his malicious traits but directs them to other members of the world instead of his family who he has visibly grown to care for. Stewie was origionally a very unsocial kid who could not even have normaly conversations with his family. He instead spent his time building a huge array of weapons and gadgets which seemed capable of almost anything. His British accent and loathing for just about everything with a heartbeat were very noticeble in earlier seasons. Stewie also had an absurdly wide vocabulary in earlier seasons and used huge words for situations that did not require them. In the present seasons Stewie is far more laid back and flamboyant, even enjoying his families company. One running gag with Stewie that has become popular is his sexual orientation. He has had crushes on several girls but has also been very public with his struggling homosexuality. He also seems to not completely understand sex. At first he did not even like the topic, recently he appears to understand it more but is still ignorant to some its more specific details. Gallery 2452707.jpg|Stewie's Evil Grin ImagesCA3OU2ZL.jpg|Stewie ties his family down to chairs, holding Brian at gunpoint (Stewie Kills Lois/Lois Kills Stewie episode) Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kid Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Mad Scientist Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Martial Artists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Son of Hero Category:Brother of hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Big Bads Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Siblings Category:In love villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Robot Pilots Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sadomasichists Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:On & Off Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Leader Category:Jerks Category:Military Villains Category:Spy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Outright Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Time-Travellers Category:Extremists Category:Kidnapper Category:Burglars Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Mascots Category:Criminals Category:Hijackers Category:Blackmailers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Bullies Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Misanthropes Category:Grey Zone Category:Envious Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hypocrites Category:Necessary Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elitist Category:Rich Villains Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Living Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Barbarian Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Villains with Dual Personalities